1. Scope of Invention
This invention relates generally to automotive wheel covers, and more particularly to a commercial display wheel cover including a replaceable display disc which remains substantially stationary with respect to the vehicle while the vehicle is moving.
2. Prior Art
The central outer portion of a vehicle wheel, being fully viewable while the vehicle is in motion, provides an opportunity for the placement of readable graphics in this otherwise merely decorative or unomamental portion of the wheel of larger utility vehicles such as buses or trucks. The utilization of this otherwise merely unadorned space is contingent upon the readability of graphics and word messages being held relatively stationary with respect to the vehicle in motion.
A number of prior art patented inventions address this display and advertising opportunity.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,659,989, Hsiao teaches a wheel cover which includes an outer disc member which is rotatably mounted to an inner base member so that the display indicia applied to the disc member will remain substantially rotation free under vehicle movement. This disclosure includes stabilizing structure to maintain alignment and restrict oscillation of the outer disc member bearing the viewable indicia thereon.
Boothe, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,542 discloses a theft-proof, non-rotational wheel cover with replaceable ornamental outer surface. This arrangement relies upon and is engageable within the central cavity of the automotive wheel.
Another advertising display device for a vehicle wheel is disclosed by Ryan in U.S. Pat. No. 2,548,070. In this arrangement, however, the device is adapted for attachment to a non-rotatable axle of the motor vehicle.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,869,262, Lucas teaches another wheel-supported advertising sign arrangement which appears to attach in rotatable fashion to the outer hubcap of the wheel assembly.
In the disclosure of Kovalenko, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,293, a stationary display member is attachable to the vehicle hub and utilizes a flowable material such as mercury acting upon veins within a chamber of the device to substantially eliminate rotation of the bearing-mounted outer display member.
A non-rotating wheel cover assembly shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,715 invented by Harlen teaches yet another wheel cover assembly which is attachable to the outer end of an axle by separate bracketry to support the bearing mounted display member. A thickened lower portion of the wheel cover provides sufficient counterbalance to inhibit or prevent rotation of the display cover while the vehicle is in motion.
Matsushita discloses a free wheel cap in U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,239 which teaches a non-rotating wheel cover having a counterbalanced disc-like body which is bearing connected to an inner multi-arm structure having spring-like clips connected at the outer periphery of the device which interengage with the wheel rim.
Another wheel cover was invented by Okamoto and disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,120,104 teaching a flexible side feature connected to the center of the wheel in support of a display wheel cover. An air current guide is formed into the display cover which assists in stabilizing the display portion without substantial rotational movement as the vehicle is moving.
Other prior art devices which teach vehicle wheel display covers are as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 710,195 to Jones
U.S. Pat. No. 2,014,058 to Tonai
U.S. Pat. No. 2,169,237 to Gasco
U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,419 to Boothe
U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,354 to Levy
U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,342 to Ruterman
The present invention discloses a display wheel cover which is substantially non-rotating with respect to the vehicle when in motion and which, in a preferred embodiment, utilizes a unique inner member having an elongated hat-shaped section that facilitates attachment to the rim of the wheel by threadably adjustable rim-engaging members that align into the concave groove formed in the outer wheel rim. A unique cam-locking device both retains the outer display wheel cover in place and also prevents its theft removal as a separate security feature requiring a special tool for removal.
This invention is directed to a display wheel cover assembly connectable to a rotatable wheel of a vehicle. This invention includes an inner member rigidly connectable to the outside of the wheel and having a support-bearing member positioned coaxially with the Wheel. A wheel cover having a coaxially extending support shaft is rotatably supported in the support-bearing member. An elongated cylindrical locking member is positioned within a longitudinal aperture formed through the support shaft. A cam member, connected to a distal end of the locking member, has a non-symmetric periphery such that, when properly rotatably orientated, are fully insertable into said support bearing member. In a second rotational orientation, the cam member prevents withdrawal of the support shaft from the support-bearing member. A counterweight attached to the wheel cover prevents rotation of the wheel cover. Interchangeable display indicia attach to the wheel cover.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a non-rotating wheel cover for a commercial utility vehicle or truck which will facilitate the application of decorative and readable commercial display indicia such as in advertising while the vehicle is moving.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide an advertising display cover for the wheel of a commercial vehicle which is easily interchangeable and which is rendered secure from inadvertent or theft removal by a unique locking arrangement.
In accordance with these and other objects which will become apparent hereinafter, the instant invention will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings.